Sneaking in
by wair-ra
Summary: Jellal sneaks into Erzas room while she's taking a shower, what happens when she comes out?


Ok, he'll admit that he has done some pretty stupid things in his life like almost blowing his cover during the Grand Magic Games just so he could win for Fairy Tail,but breaking into the Fairy Hills female dormitory just so he could check out how Erza was doing and whether she had heeled up after the whole dragon invasion… Yeah not one of Jellal's best ideas.

Even before he left Meredy advised him not to do anything stupid while she went to visit Juvia, but did he listen? Oh no he just shrugged it off,told her not to worry, wore his hood and ignored her warnings as he made his way towards Erza's living corners. If he had just listened to his pink haired guild member HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STUPID MESS!

"Calm down Jellal!" he scolded himself he had found out the location of Erza's location from Lucy who he had met while on his way he found out exactly which room and which floor she was on and he went in through the window. Yes he was a wanted criminal by the Magic Council but what he just did was something a burglar would do, and he can assure you,he was no burglar. When he entered the scarlet haired mage's room two thoughts came to his mind. Number one,this was on big apartment "it looks more like five rooms than one" Jellal taught, not knowing that he was in fact correct with his assumption, the second thing he noticed was the large number of armors that were on display, "It would seem Erza has more armor than she what she can fit in her extra dimensional space" Jellal taught,he looked through the display of armors until his eyes settled on a rather… unique outfit. It looked like a ballerina outfit with the head and neck of a swan coming out from the bottom "What was she thinking when she got this?" Jellal wondered. Speaking of the requip mage…. Where was she? Right at that moment Jellal registered the sound of running water. Ah so she was taking a shower, that's a common thing and usually Jellal wouldn't think much off it but memories started to fill his head about the water slide incident that occurred in the water park in Crocus, thoughts on how her swim suit was becoming undone filled his head and his face could rival the color of Erza's hair "Stop it Jellal!" he scolded himself mentally "You are not a pervert! Repeat after me you are not a pervert" before he could beat himself up more he heard the sound of the water turning off and the (what he presumed as) the bathroom door opening. Even though the whole purpose of him being there was to see Erza he panicked and hid in the closest thing to him.

Of course it had to be a closet but he had no time to mess around as he heard the sound of Erza's footsteps so he opened the cupboard door and jumped in not caring whether he was comfortable or not but he left the door slightly ajar so he could still know when the coast would be clear. He wished he hadn't right there on the queen size bed was the person he had came to see clad in nothing but a towel, he couldn't see his face but by the way of how hot it felt he knew that it may just be darker than before if that was possible. "Ahhhh that was relaxing" said Erza "Nothing better than taking a nice hot shower after a tiring and successful mission." Ahh so she was on a mission, for a few moments Erza just sat there with her eyes closed and for some reason Jellal couldn't look away, he should have but he just couldn't. After what seemed like hours in the cramped closet Erza finally spoke up "Well that was fun but I believe it's time to go to bed so that I'll be able to get up for the train to Onibas for the mission with everyone" "She's going on another mission after she just came back from one?" Jellal wondered. Erza was then engulfed in a bright light and had suddenly transformed into her PJ's much to Jellal's relief. He really thought if Erza didn't change sooner than his face would become permanently scarlet. He then heard the sound of Erza's bed creaking as she made herself comfortable on the bed, it was quite for a few minutes and Jellal taught that maybe she had fallen asleep,just as he was about to exit the cramped closet Erza's voice cut through the air "Jellal" she said and his breath hitched in his throat he was busted, he knew it but he didn't move an inch holding his breath until she spoke next "You really are an idiot" she mumbled.

Now he was confused she isn't yelling at him? "Lying about having a fiancé, you always have been a horrible lier" after that soft snores were heard. So she didn't know he was here after all, that was a close one he really taught that he would get in trouble. That was when Erza's word finally registered to him "Of course she would know that I was lying." Jellal taught smiling slightly "She really knows me so well." After making sure that the scarlet haired woman really was asleep he crept out of the closet silently and made his way towards the sleeping wizard. She really did look beautiful especially with the moon light shinning on her through the window. The blue haired wizard crouched down and looked at her sleeping face with his fingers through her smooth and still wet hair while smiling slightly "You really shouldn't push yourself especially with everything that happened you know?" he said softly and feeling just a little bold he kissed her on the forehead lightly. He then stood up and walked towards the window glancing back at the wizard and smiling gently "Take care, till the next time we meet, Erza." And with that he jumped out the window and headed towards the forests where he and Meredy were currently camping.

Unknown to him just as he jumped out the window a small smile crept on the face of the supposedly sleeping red-head as she opened her eyes "I know that idiot….. Take care Jellal" she said to the now empty room this time going to sleep for real a happy sigh leaving her lips as she went to dream land.


End file.
